gupfandomcom-20200214-history
TK Tankette
- Unidentified= }} |designer = Fabryka Samochodów PZInż. |production = 1931-1939 |engine = *Ford A petrol engine (40 hp, 30 kW) (TK) *Polski FIAT-122 petrol engine (46 hp, 34 kW) (TKS) |armament = 575 (all variants) |armour = 4-10mm |speed = *40 km/h (25 mph) (TK) *46 km/h (29 mph) (TKS) |country_of_origin = Poland |main_armament = *7.92 mm km wz.25 machine gun (TK and TKS) *20 mm Nkm wz.38 FK (TKS FK-A variant) |secondary_armament = None |user = * Bonple High School *Unidentified School |caption1 = |weight = 2.6 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 2.58m *Width : 1.78m *Height : 1.32m}} The TK (Polish Tankietka, tankette) was a Polish tankette developed prior to WWII. History 'Development' The TK (also known as the TK-3) tankette was a Polish design produced from 1931 based on the chassis of the British Carden Loyd tankette, with an improved hull and more powerful engine, and armour up to 8 mm thick (10 mm on the TKS). In 1939, up-arming of the tankettes with Nkm wz.38 FK 20 mm machine guns began, but only 24 of these were completed before the outbreak of World War II. 'Operational History' The 575 TK/TKS tankettes formed the bulk of the Polish armoured forces before the outbreak of war. They suffered heavy losses during the Invasion of Poland, often being the only armoured fighting vehicles available. Due to their light armament of a single machine gun, they stood no chance in combat against German tanks, except against the Panzer I, but their small size suited them for reconnaissance and infantry support. Only the handful of tankettes armed with 20mm guns were effective against enemy tanks. There was a case on September 18th 1939 where a 20mm gunned TKS destroyed three German Panzer 35(t) tanks. After the conquest of Poland, captured tankettes were used by the German army under the name PzKpfw TKS(p) in various support roles, mostly for training, security duties or as artillery tractors. Many captured tankettes were also used by the Luftwaffe for airfield security and snowplowing. Six TK tankettes sold to Estonia in 1934 were captured and used by Red Army when Soviet Union occupied Estonia in 1940. Some were later sold to the military of the puppet state of Croatia. In Girls und Panzer Ribbon Warrior A TKS from an unknown school is seen in fighting with a Panzer II while another is out of commission. During a Tankathlon match against Katyusha's Volunteer Army, Bonple High School fielded two TKS 20mm. One camouflaged itself in the snow and took out a T-70 but its victory was short-lived as the same tankette was shot down by Nina's T-70. The second one was with Uszka buying Jajka some time to destroy KVA's flag tank and was shot down by a T-70. Bonple High School fielded at least one TK Tankette during a challenge Sensha-do match against Centipede Alliance for the rights to fight Miho in a official match. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Bonple High School fielded two TKS during the tournament first round match against Pravda Girls High School. The tankettes were annihilated alongside the 7TPs, trying to rush Pravda tanks at point-blank range, by an intensive fire barrage. Das Finale Bonple High School fielded at least one TK Tankette during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Anzio Girls High School. When the 7TPs are seen exchanging fire with Anzio, one is shown to have been destroyed. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:Polish Tanks Category:Tankettes Category:Bonple Girls' High School